The Lemony Duo
by Ohisashi
Summary: A lemon filled one-shot on our favorite couple. Black Star x Fem!Soul ( M-rated for a reason kiddos.)


**Title: **The Lemony Duo

**Author**: Ohisashi

**Rating**: M-rated kiddos!

**Pairing**: BlackStar x Fem!Soul Eater "Evans"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters, Atsushi Ohkubo does... Dammit. As you can see, that is why I am writing fanfiction instead.

**A/N**: Second Soul Eater fic with fem!Soul. Man! I feel real good about myself! Not.

Oh well, don't flame please, just constructive criticism or praise. If you ignore this than I will merely only laugh at your poor rant while slowly sipping my lemon tea in content.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>" Hey Soul!" The said girl turned from her walk home and smiled and waved as her best friend ran to catch up.<p>

" Hey Star! What's up?" Soul said while slowing down. BlackStar gave a big smile and fist pumped the air.

" I got a new game for my PS2! Wanna play with me?" Soul blinked before looking up in thought.

" Weeell... I guess I could since I don't have much homework."

" Great I can't wait to kick your butt!" The big shot taunted. The other smirked as they shook hands.

" Whatever. You are so on!"

...

" Ahaha! The God wins!"

" Ack. No fair! Best two out of three!"

" Nope, nope. You lost, you have to do what I say!" Soul pouted but complied.

" Ah alright. So what do you want?" BlackStar paused and chuckled nervously while rubbing his head with a sheepish grin, causing Soul to animatedly fall to the ground.

" You don't even know what you wanted!?"

" I forgot. Let me think." The blue haired boy thought deeply before smiling big and drastically pointing at the weapon, who sweated at his sudden change in mood.

" Who is the hottest guy you know! And don't lie." Soul's face became different shades of red as she looked away with an angry pout. She had expected the bluenette to ask her for a spar or even for her to make some food. Now, she didn't know what brought him to ask her that. Maybe she could lie and say it's someone from her old neighborhood, but the way the meister was looking at her, told her that maybe that wasn't a good idea. Besides, this her best friend. They share secrets all the time so she knew she could trust BlackStar with it.

Exhaling, Soul lifted her pinky finger with an embarrassed scowl. " Promise not to tell anyone?" BlackStar connected their pinkies with a smirk.

" Promise. Now, who is it?" Soul looked in a heated fit before looking back up with uneasy determination.

" Che... D-define hot first." She asked quickly. The assassin blinked. " Define hot? Well, guys that are in every girl's dreams. They have muscles, well-mannered, get good grades." Soul nodded.

" Well, this guy... He doesn't quite fit all the way in the description but I like him for who he is. And I admit..." She looked down, fumbling with her red skirt. " He is kinda hot." BlackStar raised a thumb with a big smile.

" Come on. Tell me Soul." The weapon contemplated on it before rubbing the back of her head and giving a small smile.

" The hottest guy I know i-is... Is you BlackStar." Silence tensed the air before it was broken by BlackStar's laughter.

" Pfffft Ahahahahahaha!" Soul sweated as a vein throbbed on her forehead.

" Wh-what's so funny!?"

" You think I'm-pfft ahaha! Of course I am." Then the assassin drastically posed on the coffee table. " I knew you'd say it was me. Being a God always has its perks."

Soul scowled. Yup, he is definitely an exception.

" Whatever, just forget what I sai- ah?" Soul had to lay back on the couch when she saw her best friend suddenly above her with a serious look. It baffled her.

" St-Star..?" She asked uncertain of the sudden position she was in. She then noticed the distance in the heads decreasing, a blush starting to form on her cheeks. What is BlackStar doing? Wait... Is she leaning in as well!?

Soul squeezed her eyes shut when she felt hot breath on her cheek and a pair of lips planting a kiss on the soft skin before moving away, causing her to open her eyes in confusion as BlackStar hopped off and laughed maniacally.

" You should've seen your face! You actually thought that I would kiss you..." the scythe huffed and crossed her arms. Jeez, she hated it when he teased her. But this one almost had her thinking maybe they actually... form a new relationship. But obviously it wasn't going to happen with a childish meister still laughing his ass off anytime soon.

" W-Well it looked like it... You know what? Forget it. I'm going ho-wha!" BlackStar grabbed the petite girl's arm and pulled her against his body.

" You aren't going anywhere yet." He stated with an amused look as he snaked his arm around her waist and leaned closer. Soul's face couldn't have gotten hotter when the hand groped somewhere inappropriate.

" BlackStar!?" The said teen just shrugged before pressing their lips together. The female's eyes widened in shock from the sudden contact of skin. They soon close shut and she hesitantly pressed into the kiss, slowly holding onto the boy's shoulder for support. They pull away shortly after and BlackStar completely let go of her, nudging his head towards the kitchen with a straight face.

" I'm hungry. I'm going to grab something." Soul fell completely to the floor, sweating at the assassin as he had already walked ahead. ' Baka...' She thought before getting up and following, very disappointed in the fact that they didn't continue.

" I swear you are really something else." Soul stated as the meister pulled out oil from a cabinet.

" Huh? Why are you here?" Soul scowled as a vein throbbed on her forehead.

" Idiot! Why are you so random?"

" Go in the bedroom. I'll meet you there in a bit." This had Soul confused.

" Wh-why?"

" Because I said so. Now shoo." The girl pouted but complied, very curious of BlackStar wanted to do. All in all, her mind went straight to the gutter and she couldn't help but rub her legs together once she was in BlackStar's room. No, that childish guy wouldn't know a thing about 'that' right?

" Man, he really doesn't know what he's doing to me at all. Sometimes, I feel like a babysitter than a friend." Soul flopped on the bed and lied down while slipping off her jacket. It was beginning to get a little hot although the fans were on.' I think it's my body that's burning.'

" Where is he anyways? I bet he's eating the whole house again." The memory of their kissing suddenly came up and she couldn't help but sigh at their moment of intimacy. The feeling of their tongues swirling together... His touches...

Soul shuddered as one of her hands, unknowingly, slipped down and under her skirt to relieve the tension. She wanted more than kissing from him. She wanted everything. Damn BlackStar and his damn childish personali-

" That bad huh?" The weapon 'eeped' and pulled her hand away with her face burning bright red.

" Y-You... I didn't... It's not...-"

" Calm down would you? And sit up." Soul raised her eyebrows in confusion.

" H-Huh?" She had did what he told and before she could further ask why, the male leaned down and connected their lips.

Soul almost immediately melted into the kiss and held onto the boy's shirt for balance. BlackStar licked her lips for an entrance, and when she parted them, he immediately darted his muscle in and began to explore. His hand that had been groping her slid further down and underneath skirt. He inwardly smiled when Soul's breath hitched as a finger rubbed sensually between her legs. The bluenette finally pulled away for air before giving a sly smile.

" Haha Soul you're so needy." He humored while pressing two fingers firmly on wet patch. " Look at how wet you are. We need to fix this." Soul moaned when his hand left her, and her legs were parted so BlackStar got on his knees and between them.

" BlackStar-"

" Shaddup and let me handle this." He said while slipping off her underwear and edging closer. He darted his tongue against her clit, and swirled it around her tongue. Soul moaned loudly as her hips jolted at the sensitive touches. BlackStar held and spread her legs wider to get more access, loving the way his friend sounded. Loving the fact that he is the one to cause them.

" S-staaar... oh..." The sinful appendage dipped inside the opening and out teasingly and the owner stroked the weapon's inner thigh. The taste of Soul... It was so sweet... So innocent. This is definitely his favorite meal.

" You made a mistake thinking I was innocent." BlackStar taunted with a smirk and pushed his index finger in Soul's entrance, causing her to yelp and shudder.

The meister pushed the girl not-so-gently on the bed and got on top of her. He took off his gloves and tossed them wherever before slipping his hand underneath Soul's shirt. He ignored the gasp and groped the two mounds, massaging them and playing with the nipples with his index fingers.

" I bet you like this, don't you?" BlackStar rhetorically asked while planting soft kissed on the supple skin above on her neck.

Soul continued to give short mewls. This wasn't enough for her and he knew it. She wanted to cut the foreplay and just ride his big meaty-

" Oil?" She asked as BlackStar had grabbed it from the stand.

" Yeah? And?"

" ...H-How big are you?" The assassin blinked before smirking.

" Want to see it that badly huh?" Soul blushed but couldn't deny it, so she instead looked away with her hands clutching the bed sheet underneath. BlackStar however, gave a satisfied look and pulled his shirt over his head, bringing her attention to his torso.

" W-wow..." Soul muttered under her breath as she stared at his muscular figure. That weight training really did do him good. And here she thought she only wanted to feel his biceps.

BlackStar paid her no mind as he unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts. Soul swallowed as she tried to calm her beating heart. Her best friend's dick is... HUGE! It has to at least past eight inches.

" I-I don't think it's going to fit..." Soul weakly protested while having second thoughts on this whole thing. Only the meister just turned her on her side while pulling her leg up.

" Don't go running away now. You're the one who wanted this in the first place."

" B-but..." The weapon swallowed as the other oiled his fully erected hard-on.

It was so thick and large, leaking with pre-cum from excitement. It almost made her salivate at the engorged member.

In a minute, BlackStar was behind her while gliding his slick member on the two wet lips, the clit giving Soul a particular electrifying feeling. Her worries were worn away bit by bit as the cock teased the surface. The tip occasionally dipped in and out of her wet entrance.

" Please BlackStar?"

" Please what?" Foreplay. She hated it so much. A hand on her inner-thigh pushed her leg up further so he could gain more access, while the other hand slipped underneath her side to fondle with her breast. His teasing touches were just too much.

" Please... I can't..." Though he wanted to hear her say it, BlackStar knew she would cum too soon for his liking and in one motion, snapped his hips to quickly enter her until he reached the hilt.

" Haaa! Ow! Dammit Star!"

" Ehe... Sorry." Soul tried to regain her breath and also adjust to the size. She wanted to feel the pleasure so she tried to focus out of the dull ache.

" O-okay you can-" But before Soul could even finish her sentence, BlackStar had already thrusted again with equal speed. A sound of not pain, but pleasure shot out of her throat and she clenched the sheets tighter. The meister groaned as he unawarely held the girl's leg harder. The feeling of Soul's hot, velvety inside squeezing his cock, turned him on impossibly more. His balls slapping wetly against her skin. God, he just wanted to go even deeper, but couldn't.

" Fuck Soul..." The said girl yelled again as he gave a particular harsh thrust. She loved the feeling of the meister's slick member slide easily in and out of her. She loved how wet it was, seeing sticky substances, combined with sweat, squish and squelch along with the thrusting.

" Ah! Please... Faster! Star!" Saliva fell out the corner of her mouth when the speed doubled and BlackStar was now giving short, and hard thrusts. He grunted as he tried to get deeper within every push. He wanted for of the hot and slick cavern.

BlackStar stopped and got on top of Soul, who yelled loudly in disappointment. But he grabbed and pulled her waist up before almost immediately shoving back in with extra force, forcing an almost ear-piercing yell from Soul.

" God Star! I love it! I love you!" BlackStar wrapped an arm around her to play with the sensitive nub on the girl's pussy. He could feel her whole entire being shake and shudder at the thrusting and his touches. His stomach clenched and squeezed as he grinded into the wet entrance. Their rhythm was completely thrown off into a broken, pleasurous one.

" Harder! F-fuck!" Soul could only moan loudly in pleasure as the fingers squeezed her sensitive nub and she pushed back against BlackStar's pelvis. Her head collapsed onto the pillow and she bit onto it with sharp teeth, wanting the wonderful feelings to never end.

" M-more... Aaah! Ngh!" The Blunette held her hips harshly while thrusting almost painfully hard into her. His forehead was glistening with sweat as his face was twisted in pleasure. He just wanted to fuck her until neither could see straight.

" S-Soul... Ugn-!" His stomach suddenly felt light with butterflies as heat pooled in. He could feel his end nearing and sped up while clenching his teeth. He didn't want it to end, but he couldn't stop his thrusting, grinding, rubbing. The wet, and sticky sound and smell of their fucking filled the air, and he suddenly felt his end near.

" C-coming-! Aaaah!" He managed to pull out and slid his engorged cock in between Soul's cheeks to come cum hard all over her back and her globes. Soul also gave a watery cry as she cum and rubbed her squirting pussy on BlackStar's sac. Their yells soon died out and only panting could be heard. Soul continued to ride out her orgasm on his balls as BlackStar jerked in between her ass cheeks.

" Ha... Ha... Th-that was...-"

"-Amazing... Ha... Yeah I know..." BlackStar collapsed onto the bed while wrapping an arm around Soul, who scooted next to him and rested her head on his heaving chest.

" You know Soul..."

" What?"

" We should definitely do that again sometime."

" Trust me. I'm sure it will be a lot sooner than you think."

* * *

><p>Eh? Pretty good right? I think I'm getting better at my lemons. Please favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in the next chapter. Yes, it is a two-shot since another idea came and slapped me across the face just as I finished this chapter.<p> 


End file.
